


Guarded

by ToshiChan



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Immortality, POV Second Person, Protectiveness, Warrior Moana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToshiChan/pseuds/ToshiChan
Summary: Many still seek the heart of Te Fiti. Who stands in their way?





	Guarded

Perhaps, you are someone who seeks the heart. The illustrious heart that is said to give you the gift of creation itself. Perhaps you seek it for others, or perhaps you seek it for yourself. Whatever your reasoning is, you are now one of many who have voyaged across the sea to take it. You are you, now. You have no thoughts on what stealing the heart will bring about. You have nothing but your own selfish desires.

It is an unprotected island, you tell yourself. If somebody took it once, it can be taken again. All you have ahead of yourself is a long sea trip and a few hours of walking to find the heart, hidden deep within the lush greenery of the Mother Island. There is nothing to stop you. The heart is fragile, innocent. It is at the mercy of others.

It is yours for the taking.

Or so you think.

Because many try to snatch the heart, and many fail. Again and again they return, empty handed and tight lipped. Nobody will say what stopped them from reaching out and snatching the glowing green gem that is the heart of Te Fiti. You suspect that perhaps these people gained a conscious at the last moment. You believe that they couldn’t find it within themselves to steal a part of someone.

You think that you will not crumble like that. You are evil, corrupted. You want to have the world tremble before you as you bring about terrifying creations that will obey your every command. You seek the heart for yourself and nobody else. You seek power. You seek control. You are sure the heart will grant you this.

The journey is long and the ocean is unforgiving. Many times you nearly drown. Many times the salty water fills your lungs but again and again, you cough it up. You are evil, and you are stubborn. Your heart is set on owning another, and you will not let anything stop you. Try as it might, the ocean is nothing more than a giant puddle and you are a great being. You stood out from the crowd. Your own people feared you.

They were right to.

The Mother Island is perhaps the most beautiful thing you have ever seen, if you cared for such things. To you, it is nothing more than a prize for you to claim. It sits there, unwilling and unknowing that you are about to rip out its heart and watch it crumble to dust. You will take great pleasure in that. Nothing more delights you more than destruction. Taking the heart will bring about the ultimate chaos.

The death of the whole world.

You set foot upon the springy grass and barely even take a moment to relish in it. What use is soft greenery when you are only hours away from taking what is rightfully yours. What had Te Fiti done with the heart, except for creating life itself? She never used her power to control. She was weak, soft.

Breakable.

You almost enjoy the walk, knowing what awaits you at the end of it. But soon, something stars to unsettle you. Your heart beats a little faster as you continue on and on. Birds flitter from tree to tree, and the suspicious side of you almost thinks that they are talking about you. A large hawk especially, seems to glare at you as you walk. Flowers bow their heads in your direction. The leaves of the trees rustle even as the wind dies out. Shadows twist and grow, and then vanish. Almost as if you are being followed. And yet the only thing you can hear is the cries of the tropical birds and the far away sound of waves crashing against rocks. You are alone.

You have to be. Nobody lives on Te Fiti bar the wildlife. There is no defence system. There is no army of well trained warriors lurking in caves, weapons at the ready. The most harmful thing on the island is the sharp beak of a bird of poisonous berries made to look tasty and alluring. You know everything there is to know about Te Fiti. You studied well for your self-appointed mission. There is no chance of failure.

There is no one here to stop you.

Wait…

You can hear it now.

Footsteps!

Someone _is_ following you.

You have a weapon, because even if you know there is nothing there to hurt you, sneaking in unarmed would be foolish. Others seek the heart as well. You may have to take the life of your competition. This does not bother you.

You ready your spear, razor sharp and eager to spill fresh blood, red as glittering gems that line the caves you call your home. You will feel nothing but satisfaction as you gut this mysterious person. That’ll show them to try and go up against you.

“A human!”

The voice is female, young and tinged with surprise. You spin towards it, hand tightening on your weapon.

You see her.

She is young indeed, with smooth dark skin and wide brown eyes. Her hair is long and curly, almost the same brown shade as her eyes. She wears red and white hemp clothing with tradition swirling designs. Much like her voice, she looks shocked.

“A human?” She says again, questioningly this time.

“You’re a human too.” You snap. You raise your spear and in retaliation, she raises her weapon.

It’s an oar.

A laugh bursts out of you. She expects to fight you off with an oar? How pathetic. She’ll be dead in seconds.

But first…who is she? Why is she here? She has no evil in her eyes, no cloud of selfish desire. She almost reminds you of Te Fiti. Innocent and harmless. She must be here for another reason. Sightseeing, perhaps? Stupid as that sounds, it is probably the only reasonable explanation. She seems weak. There is no way that she made it to Te Fiti by fighting.

You do notice the muscles her arms and legs posses, well defined and dangerous looking, but you ignore them. She must work in the field a lot, as all women must. She cannot possibly be stronger than you.

“I am indeed.” She nods. She has a stern way of speaking, as though she is the one who holds power here, and not you. “But I have a reason for being here. What is yours?”

“Mine is as all are. I seek the heart of Te Fiti.” You try to sound noble as well, to show her that you are the one in control.

“Why?” She narrows her eyes.

So maybe she does seek the heart. Probably to help her people. She seems simple like that.

“For my people.” You lie easily. “They are sick and dying. The heart gives life, yes? So I need it to save them.”

She nods at you, seemingly accepting your story.

“You are a good liar.” She praises and your jaw drops. “But I have heard that excuse before and it will never work on me.”

“What excuse?” You bluster. “It is the truth.”

“Your mouth says that, but your eyes tell a different story. You are here for nobody but yourself.” She glares. “And now, I must stop you. The heat cannot be taken, or great darkness will threaten the land.”

“Good.”

You throw your spear, expecting it to stab right into her body and spill blood. Who does she think she is, advocating for peace and prosperity? He will feel something as he kills her.

Joy!

Only she dodges easily and slams the spear down with her oar, stopping it before it can fly any further. You run at her, pulling out your hidden knife and she leaps, grabbing onto a vine and hoisting herself up into a tree. You watch as she leaps from branch to branch, running away from you. You follow, slashing at plants with your dagger to clear a path. She blends into the shadows however, and soon you’ve lost her.

A twig snaps to your left and you spin and run towards it, knife out. Quick as a wink, she drops from a tree and slams into you. You hit the ground hard, stabbing upwards with your blade. She dodges easily and disarms you with a quick wrist lock that nearly has you screaming in pain. You try to jab her in the eyes but she only has to lean back to avoid it. Then, she presses the handle of her oar against your neck and pins you to the ground. Try as you might, you cannot escape.

She has you pinned.

And all too easily at that.

“Nobody touches the heart of Te Fiti. Not while I’m around.” She spits in your face.

You’ve underestimated her. She is strong, and fast, and powerful. The ease in which she took you down proves that this isn’t the first time she’s defeated those seeking the glowing green gem.

There was no sudden conscious. No change of heart. Those who came back without the power of creation had been stopped by a girl with an oar!

She hauls you to your feet, using the oar, and leads you back the way you came. The very same birds you were suspicious of create a procession of sorts. She grins at them, even as her grip remains firm. You try to escape but she chokes you with the wood. You notice a love heart and a fishhook carved onto the oar. Huh?

You reach the shore and she drags you onto your boat, barely stumbling as the ocean sends it swaying back and forth. She is at ease on the vessel, moving with it instead of against it. She finds some rope and lashes you to the mast. You are well and truly stuck.

“Take him home. Make sure he is brought to justice.” She says…to the ocean.

You can’t help but gape as the waves quiver in what almost seems to be an acknowledgment of her words. But that’s impossible. The ocean isn’t sentient. It’s just water and salt and a lot of fish piss.

“Who are you?!” You roar, brought to your breaking point by everything you’ve experienced today.

“I am Moana of Motunui and Te Fiti. Aboard my boat, I restored the heart of Te Fiti after it was stolen. And I swore to protect her for eternity. Never again will darkness take the land. Te Fiti is protected. By me!”

“By a girl?” You hiss.

“By a warrior.” She slams the oar against your boat.

A bird swoops down. It’s the large hawk from before. She holds out a hand and it lands on her, gently.

“We will never let anybody take the heart. Now leave. If you ever return, I will not show mercy.”

The bird screeches in agreement and together, they leave the boat. The ocean laps at the girl’s ankles, and then shoots out, taking your boat with it. Te Fiti shrinks as you are taken away from it. The heart is lost to you.

Perhaps forever.

All because of Moana.

A girl.

A warrior.

You sneer to yourself.

“Pathetic.”

The ocean roars up and you are suddenly covered in water.

Perhaps the ocean really is sentient.

Either way, today you were thwarted by a girl, some birds and maybe the ocean.

It is humiliating.

No wonder nobody ever shares what stopped them from taking the heart. Who would ever want to admit that Te Fiti was guarded now, and that there were no chance of ever taking her heart again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while suffering from writers block with my other stories. Hopefully it unplugs the block. And hopefully you all like it. I really like the idea of Moana guarding Te Fiti from others who try to take the heart, with Maui to help her. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! I really do appreciate each and every one.


End file.
